


I Know Your Lips Could Keep Me Warm

by TearstainedWhiskey



Series: Radio Lust [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ecopoint: Antarctica, Gotta keep warm somehow, Hand Jobs, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Needy Hanzo, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Or Is It?, Radio Lust - The Blancos, Sex, casual hanzo, it's freezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearstainedWhiskey/pseuds/TearstainedWhiskey
Summary: McCree and Hanzo were sent to investigate rumored Talon activity at Ecopoint: Antarctica. One could only wonder what happens when two people who aren't on good terms end up stranded in a place like Antarctica.





	I Know Your Lips Could Keep Me Warm

Hanzo was fairly new to Overwatch, but he already had a mental list of who he disliked. And quite frankly, the cowboy was one of them. Surely he had been nice enough upon his arrival to join the team, but to Hanzo, he seemed far too cocky and childish. It was almost as if he had something to prove. But one thing's for certain, he wouldn't necessarily call the cowboy reckless. He made sure to hit his targets, and whenever the mission called for stealth, he did a damn good job. And Hanzo admired that. If the job called for a certain skillset, then he would be glad to work side by side with him. But this job wasn't something that required either of them to fight, or so he was told. Right now, they were only supposed to scout Ecopoint and see if there was any sign of Talon still around, but not to engage.

The mission was simple in explanation, and was one Hanzo was sure he could do alone. However, he needed someone to cover his ass just in case something went wrong, and McCree was the only person available. The two had already been in the air for hours, and he wanted desperately for the trip to end. Especially since all McCree did was babble on endlessly about things Hanzo couldn't care less about. All he could do was meditate and pretend he was somewhere else for the time being. In the pilot's seat, though, McCree watched with a raised eyebrow as the archer closed his eyes and seemingly ignored his gaze.

"You know, we ain't too far off from Ecopoint." McCree spoke. When Hanzo didn't reply, he decided to keep talking. "Ya sure you wanna meditate now? You tend to stay like that for long periods of time and-"

"Stop. Talking." Hanzo grumbled with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't bother to open his eyes and instead took a deep breath. "You talk too much."

"Just tryin' to make conversation." There was a hint of disappointment in McCree's voice that almost caught Hanzo's attention, but he chose to ignore it. With a sigh, McCree leaned back in his seat and placed his hat over his face while the autopilot did its work. By the time he got comfortable, there was a loud explosion coming from the back of the jet that caused both him and Hanzo to jump up with an expression of shock.

Overhead, the emergency lights began flashing and a red warning message appeared on the screens in front of the two. _"Warning: severe damage to exterior. Autopilot disengaged. Emergency landing is advised."_ The AI in the jet repeated the phrase even as McCree rushed to try and gain control of the rapidly descending jet.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time!" His shouts were filled with fear and frustration. "Send a damage report to HQ, get somebody to help us out here!"

_"Communication systems are offline. Unable to send damage report to headquarters."_

"Well ain't that just fuckin' dandy!" 

"Your ignorance has doomed us both!" Hanzo shouted as he glared at the cowboy beside him. "You should have paid more attention!"

"It ain't my fault! I ain't know there were anti-aircraft cannons out here! The place was abandoned!" McCree gritted his teeth as he pulled on the controls in an attempt to steer the jet away from the building they were about to crash into. "Well shit." He jumped out of his seat and grabbed Hanzo by the arm, jumping into the back of the jet before it crashed into the snow-covered lab at the far end of the base. Upon impact, the whole jet shook violently and jostled the duo around.

Hanzo was unconscious near the hatch while McCree was only a bit roughed up and flat on his stomach not too far away. As he sat up, he looked down at his robotic arm and noticed small sparks and dents while some of his fingers twitched. "Well, ain't too bad. Should be an easy fix." His gaze then moved over to Hanzo, who only groaned but didn't show many signs of waking right there and then. "Hey, Shimada." He cooed as he made his way over to the archer's unconscious form. At first, he shook him gently, only to get no reply. Then, he turned him over and noticed the large gash on his forehead. "Should probably get that cleaned up."

He stood and wandered around the jet, looking through bags and unopened storage spaces for what felt like an eternity. Once he started to tire out, he found an open medical kit lying on the floor under one of the seats closer to the back of the jet. "Finally." McCree huffed and shut the kit just enough to bring it back to Hanzo and treat his wound. Fortunately, after a bit of cleaning up, the wound didn't look too bad, and he was thankful for that. With one arm, there was no way in hell he'd be able to do an adequate stitching job. He wanted to at least bandage it up, but he preferred not to make things worse.

Grabbing some of the tools he found while searching for the medkit, McCree sat on the floor opposite to Hanzo and set to work repairing his arm. The process was tedious, and more than once he found himself drifting off, damn near causing more damage to his arm than repairs. He knew he wouldn't be able to fully repair his arm without someone else's assistance, and with Hanzo out cold, there was no telling how long it'd be before he could at least talk him into helping. With a sigh and narrowed eyes, he focused only on getting some usability back. With a little bit of rewiring and removal of the damaged pieces of metal, it wasn't long before he had regained control of his hand.

Across from him, Hanzo stirred as if he were having some sort of bad dream. From where he was sitting, McCree could see how the man opposite to him scrunched his face up in pain. Something inside of him wanted to run across and comfort him, to ease the pain in some way, but he couldn't. He knew the man didn't want him anywhere near him, and he sure as hell probably wouldn't want his arms around him. It bugged him, especially since he was only proving he should've listened to Genji. His teammate warned him Hanzo wasn't someone who he could just make friends with by being nice. He was a serious man with little interest in friendships. It was all work for him, and McCree was a strong believer in letting loose every once in a while.

But it was more to it than just wanting to be friends: he was interested in him the moment he laid eyes on him. It was something about the way he carried himself since arriving at Overwatch. How he held his head high, the way he walked with confidence, even the way his hair fell with grace the minute he took it down. McCree was in love with him, and he was scared to admit that since it was clear to him that this love was never meant to be. Hanzo ignored him and expressed time and time again that he found him a nuisance. He's tried gifts and even cutting down on conversation, but nothing interested his love interest and he eventually gave up. Seeing him in pain like this, though, it bothered him.

A few soft groans of pain escaped Hanzo as he slowly started to come to. McCree watched him, hesitant to as much as move, but ready to run to his side should that become necessary. The man hardly noticed his gaze and only forced himself to his feet, using the closed door as support with one hand while holding his head with the other. "W-we need to...to..." his words trailed off and he fell to his knees in a sort of dizzy haze. 

"It's almost night." McCree spoke up in a cool tone. "Ain't no signalin' for help til mornin'. We just gotta stay warm. You gonna be alright? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'll be fine." He let his hair down and McCree's heart skipped a beat. Hanzo's gaze was elsewhere, avoiding McCree's entirely. "The worst has passed. You can stop staring." His tone was different. Not quite as cold as the other had become used to, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. He made it completely impossible to tell if he were truly okay or if he was still in pain.

"You know, if you're still hurt, you should probably-"

"I said I'm fine." Hanzo stood up straight and glared at the cowboy, causing him to tense up a bit. He wasn't frightened, but stricken by how much more beautiful that man could become with something as small as a change in positioning. With a head tilt, Hanzo gave a thoughtful hum.

"Somethin' wrong, Darlin'?" The words slipped out of McCree's mouth. Last time he referred to the other man as 'darlin', he was almost sure he was going to be killed on sight. But right now, it didn't seem to bother him. In fact, the other man was unfazed by it. 

"It's colder at night." His expression softened as his gaze shifted to the floor.

He didn't say anything else after, so McCree took the opportunity to speak. "Yeah. If it gets too cold for ya, there might be somethin' around here." Hanzo remained silent and shuddered. "Or I could get somethin' for you now."

Hanzo had a high tolerance for the cold. In fact, he trained for it. However, the more McCree mentioned it, the less tolerant he felt and he didn't necessarily want something as simple as a blanket to help him stay warm. He noticed McCree's attraction to him moments ago, and in his mind if they were going to be stuck together, might as well make the most of it. At least, make what he could of it before they ended up dead. "Don't worry about that..."

"Are ya sure?"

His questioned went unanswered for a while, at least verbally. Physically, though, he got a bit more than he expected once the archer made himself comfortable in his lap. "Yes." As he brought his face near McCree's, he could smell the strong scent of cigar smoke on his breath. It was one of the many reasons he had a disliking for the man, but he had noticed he cut back on the smoking when he was around him. That didn't change the fact that the odor clung to him, clothing and all. It wasn't something he'd ever get used to, but for the moment, he was willing to tolerate it.

"Hanzo I..."

Hanzo held McCree's face in his hands and kissed him, his tongue pushing inside the other's mouth and briefly exploring before he pulled back and placed a finger to his lips. "You talk too much." He smiled and went in for another kiss, but this time he moved his hand to the crotch of his pants and felt him grow hard at the just the slightest touch.

McCree pulled back and grabbed Hanzo’s hand, pushing him away. “Now I’m confused. One minute ya act like I don’t exist, next you’re tryin’ to do a little more than bein’ friendly in a complicated situation. I can’t help but feel like I’m about to be used. At least let me take ya to dinner first!”

Hanzo frowned and pulled his hand out of McCree’s grip. “It’s cold and I prefer this to covers. I need...closeness...”

McCree could hear Hanzo’s hesitation and sighed. It was something at least, and there was no telling if they’d ever get into contact with someone on the outside. But he still had hope, and he still had doubts in his mind about whether or not this was something he wanted to do. “Hanzo, ya know I’m not one for one night stands.”

“If we live, you can take me to dinner.” Hanzo’s tone hardly gave away his intentions. The way he spoke so quickly could easily mean he was only saying it to have sex, but the look on his face told McCree otherwise.

Despite his conflicting feelings, he gave in and lowered his pants just enough to free his cock. The sudden blast cold air made him shiver, but the sudden feeling of Hanzo’s warm hand around him caused a small moan to escape his lips. “A date then.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement as the two locked lips once again. Just feeling McCree’s cock in his hand was surprising given he hadn’t expected it to be as large as it was. As he stroked it, he noted every little detail. The way it pulsates under his touch and how precum dripped from the head, making it slicker with every stroke. He was starting to become eager to see what the cowboy would feel like inside of him.

Breaking their embrace briefly, Hanzo started to remove his clothes. He was truly freezing, but the cold was currently the last thing on his mind. McCree watched in amazement, taking in the beautifully muscular features of Hanzo’s upper body. While Hanzo got himself settled in his lap once more, McCree removed his own coat and shirt and held the other man by the waist.

“You, uh, ever done this before?” He asked. 

Hanzo stared him in the eyes and grinned. He wasn’t going to satisfy him with an answer. Instead, he positioned himself over his cock and slowly slipped it inside of him. The precum hardly served as sufficient enough lube considering Hanzo felt as if he were being ripped apart from the inside, but he fought through the pain. While he buried his face in McCree’s neck, he let out a gasp once he was fully inside.

“You alright, Darlin’?” McCree felt Hanzo’s fingertips digging into his shoulders as well as his body shudder. The archer only gave a slight nod as he started grinding against him. It was clear to McCree that his lover wasn’t able to handle him. Not in that position anyway.

Lifting him up, McCree laid Hanzo on his back with his legs over his shoulders as he gently thrust into him. Hanzo’s body shivered, the cold of the metal floor and the pain and heat of McCree’s dick inside of him adding to his own arousal. It was strange balance between hot and cold, pain and pleasure, that he had never experienced before.

“You’re even more cute like this.” McCree chuckled, stroking Hanzo’s dick in rhythm with his thrusts as the main beneath him tried his best not to make a sound other than his soft whimpers of pleasure. McCree started to pick up his pace, taking care not to hurt his lover in the process.

“McCree...!” Hanzo moaned, scratching the floor in desperate need to grab hold to something. McCree took it as a sign to be rougher with his mate, and began thrusting with more force.

It wasn’t long before Hanzo ended up coming on his own chest and stomach, his body shaking violently as McCree continued to stroke him. He grabbed McCree’s arm and dug his fingers into it while the other man continued to pound into him. Shortly after, McCree came inside of him and ended up resting beside him.

“Well, that was somethin’.” McCree huffed. 

“It was.” Hanzo moved closer to him, taking comfort in his body heat. It was as if the cold wasn’t even there when he was with him. And that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally had this idea about a year ago and was going to write it for a friend. A lot happened and as a result I never went through with writing it. Just the idea of it made me feel like shit. I’ll consider more McHanzo in the future though, maybe


End file.
